


Fateful encounter

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Berukia recalls when his life went downhill, as well as how he methim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that this is somewhat how they met.
> 
> i'm not sure where I got the sudden inspiration for this but it was definitely the first line which I found myself randomly thinking about, thus, spawning this.

_In this moment I find myself thinking, as long as it's your face that is the last thing I see as I lie here bleeding out, then I don’t care if I die._

Berukia lay on the concrete of the sidewalk as the person who had stabbed him ran off after seeing /him/ and while Berukia had forgotten him for a short time, he would always remember that face and that laugh.

"I told you I would come for you.”

It was like he had seen something unfortunate in his future.

Misfortune is something Berukia never would have thought to befall him.

After all he was still doing what he loved, street performance even after no longer being able to get shows, he still got by, but in the end, someone was jealous of his magic tricks and held a petty grudge.

Berukia remembers the first time he met the man before him – Tsubaki.

_Tsubaki. ._

Tsubaki had just been another man in the crowd to him at first until he showed up regularly to his stage acts and gigs; it was like he was so interested in the magician.

Berukia had ignored it; after all, Tsubaki was just another face in the crowd.

Until one night after one of his shows Tsubaki had approached him, “Aha! Wonderful show as always, Berukia.” Something always made that man laugh it seemed.

"Sorry, I don’t do private shows,” the magician had said and Tsubaki smiled, “Tell me is the fame nice? I would be careful, there are jealous eyes that watch you.”

Berukia hadn’t known what he meant at the time, and before he could ask Tsubaki was gone as quickly as he had came. It wasn’t until weeks later he had saw him again in the crowd, and show after show, Tsubaki was there.

Occasionally they talked backstage and Berukia even began to enjoy the odd talks Tsubaki would come to him with.

“So, you’re from Japan?” he found it odd someone would come all the way to America just to see silly magic tricks.

"I like visiting places, and something about you caught my eye.” That was all he had told him, Berukia shrugged, Tsubaki was weird but the next thing Tsubaki told him came as less of surprise.

“Do you wanna hear something interesting?”

Berukia shrugged, “Sure, tell me.”

Tsubaki had walked toward him and whispered in his ear, “I’m a vampire.”

Berukia had expected him to wildly laugh but there he was, completely serious.

“A vampire?”

Tsubaki then flashed his fangs and leaned in close to the magician, “need a demonstration?”

Berukia joked about how they could be fake vampire fangs and that Tsubaki was merely playing a joke on him.

"Hold out your wrist for me then,” Tsubaki said and the magician did just that as Tsubaki kissed the pink haired man's wrist then proceeded to bite into it as his fangs sunk into Berukia's flesh, drinking the magician’s blood and pulling away after he had finished.

“I, I see…” the magician's expression now held embarrassment and confusion.

Berukia was surprised and began to ask him questions to which Tsubaki answered until he said he had to leave.

“Will you come again?”

Tsubaki told him that he would come for him when the magician's time was running out.

Berukia hadn’t known what that had meant, until well his magician career had started to crumble and he began working the streets for said performances but he hadn't minded, after all he loved doing what he loved, he didn’t mind but someone didn’t want him to, and that’s how here he now laid bleeding out, knife wound to the chest, and near death.

To make matters worse it was now raining and then he saw him and he saw his smiling face and the laughter that followed it shortly after.

“Sorry we had to meet again like this, I told you I would come for you.”

Tsubaki bit into his own lip and picked up the magician as he planted a kiss to Berukia’s; the blood then flowed into the magician's mouth.

Berukia didn’t understand and didn’t think he would ever understand but as long as it was him … well then Berukia didn’t care.

He wanted to understand though; he wanted to understand all about the man that had just saved – no, granted him new life.

Tsubaki went on to explain that he had come for him when he knew he would be on the brink of death and that he saw something in him that he liked, and then he explained that Berukia was now his subclass.

“I will serve you my master,” Berukia said and bowed his head and keeled before him.

“I’ll follow you anywhere, Tsubaki.”

Berukia from then on would continue to do what he loved as he followed Tsubaki and to better understand the man who had saved his life.


End file.
